Until We Meet Again
by AForeverDeadlyLove
Summary: Graduation has come and gone, and now the gang is parting ways. Elena and Damon are traveling together, Bonnie's preparing for college, Stefan's moving to London and Caroline? Well she's staying right here in Mystic Falls. But things are different now. Klaus has allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls. But how will Tyler react when he finds out Klaus is off his tail?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first ever FanFiction. After reading like 100 stories I've finally decided to write one of my own! I'm so excited for you guys to read my story and I'd love feedback, both positive AND negative. So, here's chapter one, I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter One_

Caroline was overjoyed. It seemed like for once, everything in her life was how it's supposed to be. Despite everything her and her friends have gone through in the past year, she has graduated high school with her two best friends. There were so many times within the past year where she didn't think anyone would make it through the night, let alone to their high school graduation.

And then there's Tyler. Klaus has finally allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls. Caroline still felt like she was in a dream. And even though Silas is still out there somewhere, Caroline wouldn't allow him to ruin her moment of peace and happiness.

"Can you believe it Care, we actually made it!" Elena came up and hugged her best friend.

"I know. We need a picture, c'mon Bonnie." The three best friends huddled in close while Stefan snapped their photo. "You guys look great." Stefan said with a smile.

"So, what're we going to do with ourselves now?" Elena asked, tears creeping into her eyes. Caroline came over to hold her in a hug "Oh guys I'm sorry. My emotions are still in a whack after turning them back on. And seeing Jeremy today was more than I could've ever wished for. I just wish he could experience it for himself."

Caroline braced herself for oncoming tears. "Elena, no one can blame you for turning your emotions off. You out of all of us have been through too much for one person to handle on your own, but that's why you have us."

"Caroline's right. We'll all always be here for you, and for each other." Stefan chimed in.

They said their goodbyes for now after planning to all meet at the Grill later tonight.

"Hey Ty, it's me again. Please call me as soon as you can, it's so important. I love you." Growing frustrated, Caroline left her third voicemail on Tyler's cell.

Caroline decided to head home and change into some comfy clothes before meeting everyone at the Grill. Pulling into her driveway she noticed Klaus standing on her front porch.

"Ah Caroline, there you are sweetheart. I've just come by to once again congratulate you on your graduation. I'm… proud of you." Klaus said sincerely, flashing her his sexiest smile. Caroline couldn't help the way he sometimes made her feel.

"Thank you so much Klaus, for everything you've done tonight. You'll never know what this means to me." Said Caroline honestly. She walked forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Klaus." She smiled.

"More like goodbye, Caroline. Once I leave here I'm off to New Orleans for a while." Klaus noticed Caroline frown a little. "But I meant what I said earlier love -", He stepped a little closer, "- I fully intend to be your last love." He said in all seriousness, starting her in the eyes. She gave a slight grin "Goodbye Klaus."

"Until we meet again, love." And then he was gone.

Caroline hesitated in her doorway. Was she actually going to miss Klaus? After everything he's done and all the people he's killed, he always showed Caroline a sweeter side to him. She knows that deep down he's capable of compassion and love, and she wonders if anyone will ever see that side to him.

She let out a small sigh and went into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys so I just wanted to let you know about some things! Stefan is still Stefan. He hasn't found out that he's Silas' doppelganger yet and Hayley is NOT pregnant with Klaus' child. (That made me so sad in the show) And last but not least, Elena did not shove the cure down Katherine's throat. It's still on the loose! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :) **

_Chapter Two_

"Have you gotten ahold of Tyler yet Care?" Matt asked as he walked over to their booth.

"Not yet, I've left a dozen of voicemails but he hasn't called yet… I don't know if I should be worried or what."

"Well, worry about it tomorrow. Tonight we're celebrating, and saying goodbye." Bonnie said, raising her glass. "To finishing the first chapter in our lives, to old friends and to new ones to come. And even though most of us are already dead, to getting our lives started." They all laughed and clinked their glasses together and sipped down their drinks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damon and Elena took off right after leaving the Grill so Caroline and Bonnie decided to have a girl's night at Caroline's house. Caroline's mother never seems to be home anymore, she's always working 24 hours a day. Caroline's never minded though, she liked her time alone.

When they arrived to Caroline's, they decided to watch some chick flicks and snack on junk food. They popped some popcorn and decided on The Notebook for their first movie.

Halfway through the movie Caroline's phone started ringing from an unknown number.

"Hey Bon, will you pause the movie, someone's calling me."

Bonnie paused the movie as Caroline answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Care, it's Tyler." Finally! Caroline thought.

"Tyler! Finally, I've been trying for hours to get ahold of you. What are you doing?"

"Caroline, I can't come back. Well, not that I can't… I don't want to." Caroline didn't believe what she was hearing. They've spent months apart, living separate lives but still staying together. Tyler was the love of her life and she didn't know what she would do without him for much longer.

"Ty, what're you talking about? Klaus is gone, and not only that but he's done hunting you. You can come back with me and we can finally be together again." Caroline said desperately. She could feel her heart beat speed up as Tyler remained quiet on the other line.

"Care, I should've told you sooner but I have a life here now. I have a family, whereas the family there was ripped from me. I have a pack, and friends who are normal. I don't have to worry for my life every day anymore, or for yours." Caroline could feel the tears arising in her eyes.

"I thought I was your family." She breathed, barely a whisper. "Tyler, I love you and I know you love me as well. You can come back, and we can live happily ever after together. Please, Tyler."

"People like us don't get happy ever after. That was taken from us when we were killed and transformed. I'm sorry Care, but I think we've had our run, and Mystic Falls isn't where I belong anymore. With _you _is where I don't belong anymore." Bonnie came over and sat closer to her friend.

Caroline's heart was breaking. Could he really mean all of this? After everything they've been through together, he was just going to let it all go.

"Maybe we could meet at the Grill or somewhere and talk about this in person. I don't think you're thinking rationally Tyler." Caroline was trying everything she could but she knew Tyler. And she knew whenever he made up his mind about something, he stuck with it. He remained silent.

"Tyler-" Caroline let out a light sob.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but this is goodbye."

Caroline waited, hoping he'd say more. "You will always have a place in my heart, and you'll always be my first love." Caroline thought she could hear him choking up.

Caroline hung up her cellphone without saying another word. She was angry now. All of her hurt and sadness seemed to turn so abruptly to anger and hate. How could he do this? When he was still in Mystic Falls they had made so many plans for their future together. And now he had other plans, _without_ her.

She wondered if there was another girl he was with. Maybe a wolf, just like him, maybe even a hybrid. Caroline stood up without saying a word to Bonnie and ran to her bathroom. She didn't know why but she wanted to take a shower. Poor Bonnie, she thought as the boiling water washed over her. She wished her best friend didn't have to witness that. Caroline's never been one to cry and when she does, she makes sure no one's around to see it.

She likes her friends to think she's strong and can handle much of anything thrown at her. But this was too much. Losing Tyler sent her overboard. She wondered about Hayley. She and Tyler have always been close and she hasn't been in Mystic Falls for a couple of months. Was she with Tyler?

Caroline shut off the water and grabbed her towels, wrapping one around her hair and the other, her body. She walked out of her bedroom to find Bonnie missing.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called.

"In the kitchen!" Bonnie replied.

Caroline threw on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy pajama shirt and walked to the kitchen.

"I thought you could use this." Bonnie said, handing Caroline a glass.

Caroline took a sip and looked at her friend in shock. "Bonnie, what is this?" Caroline laughed. It was such delicious blend of juices and liquor.

"Your mom has quite the stash of alcohol, Care." Bonnie said with a wink. "I just mixed some vodka with sprite, lemonade, and cranberry juice" Bonnie watched Caroline's smile fade.

"What am I gonging to do, Bon?" Caroline said while staring off into nothingness. "Everyone's leaving. Elena's gone. You're leaving in two weeks, Stefan's leaving in one. Matt busy with work and school. I've got no one, not even my mom." Bonnie felt sorry for her friend. She felt her sadness and her heartbreak.

Bonnie walked over to Caroline and wrapped her arms around her. "You're going to get through this Caroline. You above everyone else I know is more than capable of putting this behind you. Yes, it may take you some time, but you're the strongest person I know and this is just a bump in your road." Bonnie said sternly. Caroline looked at her friend, knowing she was right. Caroline was acting like a drama queen.

"We should take a vacation before you leave, have one last adventure together. We'll go to a couple different places." Caroline said excitedly.

This is exactly what she needs, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These first few chapters are going to come fast, all of my writing juices are flowing! I'm glad to see people are reading and liking it so far! Klaroline is coming soon ;)**

_Chapter 3_

Bonnie left for a little while to go home and pack. The first place they decided to go was NYC. Caroline has always loved it there. She remembered when her mom and dad were still together and they'd take her there for her birthday every year. She missed those days, when she was a child and didn't have to worry about life and death. And love. When she didn't have to worry about heartbreak.

But she wasn't going to think about that now. For three days she and Bonnie are going to live it up in New York City.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Bonnie got off the train and started walking to the middle of Grand Central terminal.

"Oh Care, this is so beautiful!" Bonnie squealed like a child walking into a candy store. "I'm so glad we did this. I can't wait to walk around the park! And Time Square!" Bonnie went on and on saying how excited she is and everything she wanted to see.

They walked to their hotel to check in and drop off their luggage. Even though Caroline hated compelling people, she decided they need the best view in the hotel. They rode the elevator to the 20th floor and went in search of their room.

"I don't think I've ever been in a place this big" Bonnie said as they roamed the halls looking for room 1239.

"Here it is!" Caroline exclaimed. They thought they were getting just a room with two king size beds, but this place was bigger than Caroline's house! When they first walked in there was a kitchen and living room. Right off the kitchen was the double French style doors leading to the balcony. Bonnie grabbed Caroline and dragged her towards the doors.

"Oh my god. This is the greatest thing I've ever seen." Bonnie said, mesmerized by the view._ I think I can see the whole city, _she thought to herself. Bonnie walked back in to change into something nicer while Caroline stayed on the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _It's time for a change_. _I could see myself living in a place like this, away from the sorrow filled Mystic Falls_, she thought.

She decided not to think about that right now. Right now was about having a great time in the city that never sleeps, with her best friend.

Caroline went over to her bags of luggage and started going through them.

"So I'm planning my outfit, but I need to know what we're going to do today first." Caroline yelled to Bonnie who was in the bathroom playing with her hair.

"It's only noon, let's go grab lunch then head to Central Park. I've always wanted to go there." Caroline could tell Bonnie was smiling as she said that. Caroline decided on her favorite pair of high-waisted black shorts with silver studs along the side paired with a light pink flounced knit crop top. She decided on a pair of white wedges. The good thing about being a vampire is that Caroline could walk, run, jump for miles in heels and her feet would never hurt. Bonnie on the other hand settled for a cute pair of stripped cutout ballet flats. She had on beaded fringe tee shirt that had 'NEW YORK CITY' on the front and a pair of high-waisted jean shorts on. Caroline always knew her and her friends had the best style.

After they got ready, they headed out in search of somewhere to eat. They settled on this cute little coffee shop by their hotel. After they ordered and got their food, they sat down at the corner table.

Bonnie figured this would finally be a good time to talk to her friend about what happened.

"Care, I want you to know that when this is over and I go away to college, I'll still always be here for you." She started. Caroline knew where this is going.

"Bonnie, I already know that. That's what best friends are for, and you _are _the best. But I don't need this whole spiel about love and picking myself back up. That's what this trip is for! Once we get back to Mystic Falls, I'll be a changed women." Caroline said seriously. She loved her friend, but she didn't want the whole best-friend-break-up-talk. She already knew she could get through this.

Bonnie gave a knowing nod and they continued their lunch without any more talk of the subject.

Just as they were about to leave, Caroline's phone buzzed. _"Sorry to hear about Tyler. You can always call me if you need anything." _Caroline smiled.

Maybe she couldn't rely on boys, but she'll always have her two best friends, she thought as she read Elena's text.

"I know, thanks. Love you!" She quickly replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caroline stood in an unfamiliar bedroom adjusting to her surroundings. There was a huge four post bed with light curtains surrounding the bed. It was way too big to be a king size. There were paintings all around her, and the ceiling seemed to go on forever. Where am I? She wondered. _

_Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her from outside the room. Caroline hesitated, not knowing what to do, so she just stood there waiting for someone to come in. When the door opened, she was surprised by a familiar face._

"_Caroline? What're you doing here?" He said in a low, seductive voice._

"_I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I did." She ran up and crashed her lips on to his. It took him a moment to realize what was happening but when he did, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. _

_Caroline pulled away for a second but still held him close. She rested her forehead upon his and whispered, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." And kissed him again, this time slow and sensual. She wanted love, and he could give her just that. _

_He slowly moved his hands down her perfectly shaped body and rested his hands on her hips. Deepening the kiss, he grabbed her by the bottom and lifted her up so she's resting on his hips. Caroline wrapped her legs around his back and could feel his erection pushing against her thigh, teasing her. _

_Before she knew it, he was laying her down on his giant bed not allowing any distance between them. They finally broke their kiss only to allow all of their clothes to meet the floor. When he came back down to kiss her, she grabbed him by the neck and flipped them so she was now straddling him. Caroline took a sweet moment to admire his perfectly sculpted chest, running her hands down the length of him. She replaced her hand with kisses, planting her lips from his jawline down to his belly button._

"_Caroline please, I need you. You weaken me so." He begged, and she loved it. _

_He flipped them again so he was back on top. He slid himself between her legs and could tell she was more than ready for him. As they gazed in each other's eyes, he slid into her going as deep as he could. _

"_Oh Caroline," He moaned. As they rocked together in perfect harmony, she ran her finger nails along his back making him moan louder. She flipped them over again and took control, riding him like no one else ever has. As she felt herself getting close, the black veins under her eyes appeared and her fangs started to show. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, with her still straddling him. _

_He tilted his neck towards her, "Do it Caroline, please." He begged her again. She loved being in control of him. As she continued to rock on him, she leaned down and began to feed from him. The combination of his blood and their bodies pushed them both overboard as they reached their orgasms together. _

"_I love you Caroline." He said breathlessly._

"_And I love you Klaus." _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Caroline thought it best to not let Bonnie know about her dream. She woke up with such a longing in her heart, and it wasn't for Tyler. She couldn't sleep for hours after that so she laid awake in her bed thinking of Klaus, wondering what he was doing right now.

It's not the first time she's dreamt that way of Klaus, but this was the first time it felt real. She felt loved, and not in the way Tyler loved her. Of course she loved him, but she never felt that kind of connection with him like she did in the dream with Klaus. As these thoughts continued, she realized it was all sort of ridiculous.

_What are you thinking Caroline_? She thought to herself. _Klaus is incapable of love like that and not only that, but he's a psycho killer! You need to get a grip, you're only feeling like this because Tyler doesn't love you anymore. _She frowned to herself, not allowing anymore tears to surface.

Caroline got up and walked over to Bonnie's bed and laid down.

"Caroline?" Bonnie questioned.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." Caroline said, trying to sound like she was fine.

Bonnie gave her a sad half smile and scooted over giving Caroline more room to lay down. She really hated seeing Care like this, but was glad that she didn't have to go through it alone.

Before long, Caroline drifted into a deep sleep, remaining dreamless for the rest of the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They both finally woke up close to noon, the sun beaming through their windows.

"Are we really going to sleep away our time in New York City?" Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it's time we got up. These beds are just too damn comfy though." Caroline said and smiled. She was feeling a little better after the long night she had. Remembering her dream she blushed, but was thankful Bonnie was in the bathroom and unable to see.

Caroline walked over to their refrigerator and grabbed one of the blood bags she brought with her. As she sipped her breakfast, she walked over to her bags and grabbed her cute floral printed denim shorts and a black chiffon tank top. She decided on her black ankle booties for today's adventure.

While she waited for Bonnie to get out of the shower she received a text from Tyler.

"Care, I just wanted to let you know that you really helped me though a lot of tough times, more than anyone else did. I really appreciate everything you've done for me in the past and I'll never forget what a caring and kind person you are. And I also just wanted to apologize. Breaking up with you through a text was not how I would ever want to do that, but if I had seen you in person, I don't know if I would have been able to do what I needed to." Caroling re-read the text and took a deep breath in. The first step to moving on is to remove him from her life.

Caroline removed her necklace Tyler gave her for Christmas and put it in the side pocket of her luggage. She then deleted and blocked his number from her cell phone, even though she knew it by heart.

She didn't want to remove Tyler from her life, but as long as he was still in it, her heart couldn't heal.

When Bonnie was done in the bathroom Caroline went in and took a shower. When she got out she got dressed, curled her hair, and applied a little bit of make-up. She walked out to find Bonnie dressed and ready to go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's go ice skating!" Caroline had suggested while they grabbed their coffee.

"Uh Care, I don't have the advantage of vampire balance like you. I've never been a good skater." Bonnie laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Bonnie. Everyone wants to ice skate in Rockefeller Center! You'll seriously regret it if we don't." Caroline put on her best puppy dog face and stared at her friend. Bonnie laughed, "Oh fine, I guess it won't be that bad."

Even though it was a little far, they decided to walk instead of cab it to Rockefeller Center. While they walked, they decided where they would spend the next three days after leave the city.

"Let's go to California!" Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie made a face that suggested she wasn't into it.

"That's too far. How about New Orleans?" Bonnie suggested. "My grams always told me that I had ancestors who lived there. Maybe I could find an old book or two that belonged to them." Bonnie said smiling. Caroline realized that Bonnie wasn't going to give up going there, it's just she couldn't stop thinking about Klaus.

"Klaus lives there now Bon, what if we run into him there." Caroline said nervously, not wanting to give anything away to her best friend.

"Care, we lived in the same town as him for almost a year. I think if we saw him for three days it'd be okay." Bonnie said. She really wanted to go and wasn't about to let Klaus ruin her fun.

Caroline was a little anxious. What would she say if she ran into him? She didn't know if she wanted it to happen or not. But then she realized that Bonnie was right. It's not like she hasn't seen Klaus in years, it's only been a few days! Caroline decided she would suck it up and go to New Orleans with Bonnie and if she just so happens to run into Klaus, than she'll deal with it then.

"You're right, I think New Orleans will be a blast." Caroline said sincerely.

Finally they arrived to Rockefeller and Caroline could tell that Bonnie was now getting excited. They walked down to the booth where a lady was handing out skates.

"What size?" She asked plainly.

"8 and 10." Caroline answered. She and Bonnie laced up their skates and headed to the rink.

"I wish it was winter so we could see the huge tree they put out. I've always wanted to see it in person, I just feel like pictures don't do it justice." Caroline said.

"Maybe when I come back for Christmas break, we can take another trip down here even just for they say." Bonnie suggested.

Caroline smiled, "I'd love that!" And with that they went out onto the ice and started skating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Bonnie returned to their hotel a little early tonight.

"I think we should head out tomorrow to New Orleans. I think we've seen and done everything we had planned for New York." Caroline said. Honestly, she was just anxious about _who _is in New Orleans. She knew it wasn't right to have feelings for Klaus, but not seeing him all the time in Mystic Falls made her long to see him more. Caroline didn't know if her feelings are just rebound feelings, knowing that Klaus would never hurt her like Tyler did.

Caroline sighed at the thought of Tyler but quickly straightened up before Bonnie noticed.

"That's fine." Bonnie smiled. They each took a shower and put on their pajamas and decided they'd order a movie from their TV.

"How about The Proposal? Anything with Ryan Reynolds in it is worth watching." Caroline said with a laugh.

The movie barely started before Caroline felt herself drifting off to sleep, Bonnie right alongside her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caroline looked down at the beautiful gown she was wearing. It was pure white and stayed right to her body, showing off her fabulous figure and it had a gorgeous sparkling beaded bodice. She lifted up the train to see what her shoes looked like, and they were beautiful silver pumps. She moved her hands up to her face where she felt a mask. _The Mikaelson Masquerade, _she thought. She pulled off her mask so she could observe it. It was a white butterfly mask with gem accents around the eyes. _

"_It's so beautiful." She whispered to herself. _

"_I'm so glad you like it sweetheart." Klaus said coming up and standing behind her. He took the mask in his hands and brought it back up to Caroline's face, gently tying it behind her head. She turned around to face him and was surprised at how incredibly close they were. _

"_Did you buy it for me?" Caroline asked shyly._

"_I did." He said with that sexy crooked smile of his._

_Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She said blushing. _

"_Would you like to dance with me Caroline?" _No_, she thought. _I want you to say my name again.

"_Sure." She said grabbing his hand. As they walked through his giant mansion, she could hear the music and the laughter arising from the other room. Klaus swung Caroline around on the dance floor and grabbed her close. He was an exquisite dancer having 1000 years of experience._

_Klaus was very respectful of where he put his hands, unlike Tyler when they danced. He'd sneak his hands down to her bottom and give it a squeeze. She felt much more comfortable dancing with Klaus._

"_Caroline, I have to say. You're making every other woman in this room extremely jealous. Your beauty is radiating and not a single man in here can take his eyes from you." Klaus said with all honesty. "Trust me, I'm one of them." He said with a smile, making Caroline blush. "In all of my years I've never seen someone like you, love." He paused for a moment, looking her deep in the eyes. _

_She took that moment to bring her hands up to his face placing one on each cheek. She leaned in and kissed him with a kiss overflowing with passion. He gently grabbed her back and held her close, never wanting to let go. _

_All of a sudden Caroline felt an excruciating pain in the back. She started screaming, trying to reach what was in her back. Klaus started at her with sheer terror in his eyes. "Caroline?" He said worriedly. Caroline's once white gown was now stained red. _

_Wooden bullets soaked in vervain starting raining in through the windows, hitting not only vampires but human's as well. Caroline turned around so Klaus could remove the bullets from her back. _

"_Caroline do not move, they're so close to your heart." Caroline cried, she could hear the worry in his voice. _

_Caroline looked up just in time to see her mother standing in the doorway aiming a crossbow armed with stakes right at her heart. _

"_Forgive me Caroline." She said with tears in her eyes. Klaus was fast enough to grab one, but not the other. _

_The stake fired by her own mother drove straight into Caroline's heart. _

**A/n: Cliffhanger! Whoo. Anyway, I'm so happy so many people are reading (and liking) my story! And I know it's pretty slow right now, but I promise next chapter will have some Klaroline action. Anyway, I have pictures of Caroline's dress and mask on a photobucket account I made just for this. So, I don't really know how photobucket works but if you search AForverDeadlyLove I should pop up :) **

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

Bonnie had her earphones in on the train ride to New Orleans. It's been about three hours of their long trip and Caroline's been thinking about her dream the whole time. She didn't understand how when she woke up this morning, her back burned where she was shot. Or how when she got out of the shower earlier, she noticed a red circle on her chest right over her heart.

Caroline was getting worried. It had only been the second dream that like that but they were both so real, almost like a memory. She had no idea what was going on with her. Caroline decided to call her mom to make sure everything in Mystic Falls was alright.

"Hello?" She heard her mother say.

"Hey mom, I miss you!" Caroline said.

"Oh honey, I miss you too. How's the city?" Her mother asked.

Caroline replied, "We had a blast. We went ice skating and did a ton of shopping. We're actually on the train right now to New Orleans. How's everything back home?"

"Pretty normal for the most part. A couple of new vampires showed up but it's nothing we can't handle. I can't wait for you to come home though, sweetie." Caroline smiled at her mother.

"Me either mom." Caroline said honestly.

"Alright sweetie, I better go. I've got to get back to work. Love you!" Caroline replied, "Okay, Love you mom. Bye." And ended the call.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Bonnie decided as they get off the train that they were going to go shopping for sexy cocktail dresses for the clubs they're going to visit this week. Caroline wanted to try and buy dresses she wouldn't usually go for. This was New Orleans clubbing they're talking about, not petty school dances with dress codes they need to follow.

They walked into their first store and started looking around. Caroline decided to try on 4 different dresses she found and Bonnie decided on three different ones. Bonnie went first so they could see each other's dresses. The dresses that Bonnie chose were all very 1920's theme but all looked gorgeous.

"Alright, I'm coming out with the first one on." Bonnie said. Caroline was sitting in front of the dressing rooms on a huge loveseat waiting for Bonnie.

Bonnie opened the dressing room door and was wearing a short white dress with gold embroidery covering the front, and at the bottom hung gold sparkly fringe. The dress hung right to Bonnie's body. _Bonnie has a fierce figure_, Caroline thought to herself.

"I don't know Care, doesn't this seem a little too much to just be wearing to a club?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline started to reply but the store's associate came over at the right time. "Oh honey, a girl could get away with that dress wearing it to the park around here." Bonnie and Caroline laughed.

She continued, "Can I help you ladies fine anything else?"

"Well, we're actually wondering what club is really good around here." Caroline asked.

"Are you girls even old enough to go to clubs and drink?" She asked looking skeptical.

Caroline didn't think twice, she looked the women in the eyes as her pupils dilated. "Yes, we're both 21. You don't need to ask again." Caroline said. She looked back at Bonnie who rolled her eyes.

"If you girls are interested, I know of a place where there's going to be a huge party all weekend. Word is that someone very important to the city is finally back after years of being away." Care and Bonnie shared a look. Could she really mean Klaus? I guess he _is_ the "king" of New Orleans.

Bonnie decided she wanted that dress and didn't try on the others. It was also the least expensive. Caroline went into the dressing room and tried on her first dress. It was also a short, tight dress and had short sleeves. It was black with gold stud print embellishments. When Caroline went out to show Bonnie, they both agreed it was for her.

Caroline fell in love with the second dress. It was also black with intricate gold bead and stud embellishments covering the front and back. It had a halter neckline and dropped to the top of her butt in the back. "Bonnie, I'm in love." Caroline said, still in the dressing room. She put on a pair of black heels she brought in with her and walked out to show Bonnie.

"Oh my god, Care you look amazing!" Bonnie said. Caroline walked over to the full length mirror and checked herself out. She would never wear something like this in Mystic Falls but she felt so sexy in it she couldn't wait to go to that party.

It was getting pretty late so Caroline and Bonnie went to check into their hotel room and decided they'd go to dinner before getting ready for the party.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bonnie put on her dress and gold heels and waited for Caroline. Bonnie's hair is always down and straight so she figured she'd use Caroline's curling iron and curl her hair for tonight's event. Since Caroline's dress is a halter and comes up to her neck she wanted to wear her hair up. She styled in it a sexy up do and went out to meet Bonnie.

As they walked to Bloodlust, the club where the huge party is, Caroline and Bonnie caught the eyes or every man they passed.

"It's a little embarrassing. Don't you think?" Bonnie asked. _Maybe she should've gotten a longer dress_, she thought to herself.

"Oh Bon, you need to live a little! It's not like we know any of these people anyway."

As they made their way down Bourbon Street, Caroline and Bonnie heard the roar of the music getting louder.

"Oh there it is!" Caroline said giddily. They walked in to Bloodlust and took in their surroundings. The music was booming, drinks were flowing, and people were laughing and dancing all around them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Klaus was sitting at the bar of his club Bloodlust waiting for the bartender to make his drink. Years ago, he was the life of New Orleans but tonight he wasn't interested in the party scene, he just came to check on how his bar was doing. Still sitting at the bar, Klaus felt the vibe of Bloodlust change a little as the sound of people talking decreased for a couple seconds.

As Klaus turned around, he saw her standing in the doorway. "Caroline?" He whispered to himself, a little baffled and confused as to seeing her in New Orleans. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her for even a millisecond and neither could any other man in the place. She looked like a goddess. She is the most beautiful women he's ever seen in all of his years. Klaus' staring was rudely interrupted by his idiot brother who walked up and greeted Caroline. He listened in to make sure he wasn't going to be a bother.

"Well if it isn't Caroline and Bonnie Bennett, what a glorious surprise!" Beamed Kol. "And may I say I have never seen a more beautiful women in such a short, short dress." He said as he took Bonnie's hand and spun her around for a better look. Klaus rolled his eyes. Kol's always been the harmless flirt of the Originals and Caroline knew that Bonnie had a soft spot for him, just like she has for Klaus.

"Hello Kol, I didn't know you were going to be in New Orleans as well." Bonnie said giving him a faint grin.

"I'm going to go get us drinks." Caroline said to Bonnie, figuring she'd give them a little time to catch up. Kol left Mystic Falls 3 months before graduation, he said he didn't like living in such a small dreadful town.

"Oh sweetheart-" Kol said to Caroline as she walked away, "-tell the bartender I sent you. Drink's will be on me." He said turning around, flashing a huge grin to Bonnie.

Caroline watched them for a couple seconds before turning around. Klaus felt a little nervous to talk to Caroline_. Why wasn't she back in Mystic Falls with Tyler?_ He wondered to himself. Caroline walked up to the bar and ordered herself and Bonnie a Cosmo and sat down.

"Hello darlin'. How about you let me buy you that drink of yours." Klaus didn't like how close this man was to Caroline.

He moved his hand so it was on Caroline's lower back. Klaus hesitated in his seat, ready to move to protect her.

Caroline grabbed his hand off of her back and spun it in an uncomfortable looking manor, and judging by the look on the guys face, it was uncomfortable.

"Maybe if you had asked nicely and kept your hands to yourself." She growled to his face. Klaus smiled at her fierceness.

The man grabbed Caroline waist and pulled her close to his hips, "C'mon sweetheart, you don't need to be-." Klaus was up and out of his seat and breaking his wrists before he could finish talking.

"I don't think she's very interested, Mate. Now why don't you get out of _my_ bar before you don't have a chance." Klaus said threateningly. He pushed the guy away as one of his hybrids came over and kicked him out. He turned around and stared at Caroline, who was flashing her most beautiful smile his way.

"Caroline, what a lovely pleasure it is to see you here." Klaus said trying not to sound too eager. It was more than a pleasure, and he was more than thrilled to see her.

"Thank you," Caroline continued, "I thought maybe this would be your party, judging by what the women at the dress store said."

Klaus wanted to listen to what she was saying, but he was still in awestruck by her presence that he couldn't focus on anything other than her beauty.

"Caroline, may I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight." Klaus noticed Caroline blushing a little, "I might have to stay at your side all night to fight off other men like that guy who would like to buy you a drink." Klaus said with a slight laugh. Caroline smiled at him.

"I guess you will." She said flirtatiously. How could it be that after a thousand years of walking this earth, no woman has ever had this effect on Klaus? He felt breathless when she smiled at him. He wanted nothing more than for her to love him. _It almost sounds like a joke, _Klaus thought_. Someone loving a murderous hybrid Original is a joke. _But as he stares in Caroline's eyes, he knows he could grow to love this woman with all of his being.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me love?" Klaus asked Caroline, holding out his hand to her.

Caroline thought to herself for a moment. Then she took his hand. "Sure, but let me just go let Bonnie know."

"Sweetheart, I think Kol's got the Bennett witch under control." Klaus tugged her hand a little. Caroline looked over to their booth and saw them deep in conversation, sitting not even inches apart. You'd think the noise from the club would interrupt them, but it looks like they're in their own little world together.

Caroline smiled at her best friend. "OK, let's walk." Caroline said giving Klaus' hand a little squeeze.

**A/N: Okay guys! A little boring chapter, I know. But I really want to take my time with Klaus and Caroline, but it's so hard! Anyway, I LOVE Kol. He was always one of my favorites, so he's not going to be dead in my story! I have the two dresses worn by the lovely leading ladies tonight. They're both Jovani cocktail dresses. Caroline's is style 9095 and Bonnie's is style 73402. So you can just google those and they'll pop right up! Anyways, the next chapter should come tonight if I don't get sidetracked. Thanks my lovely followers! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I TOTALLY forgot mention at the end of last chapter that "Bloodlust" was a title of a bar I got from another FF for Klaroline. I totally don't own it and didn't come up with it. Anyway, here's a super long chapter for you guys! Enjoy.**

_Chapter 6_

"There's a nice park a couple blocks away if you would like to walk there with me?" Klaus smiled to Caroline. She felt butterflies every time he looked at her like that. Caroline liked the way she felt tonight with Klaus.

"I'd love too." She smiled as she looped her arm through his and they started walking. Caroline could tell as they walked that everyone around here knew Klaus. All the men gave him a nod as they walked by and the girls, well, they smiled a flirtatious smile. Klaus didn't acknowledge them though, he only had eyes for Caroline.

"So Caroline, tell me-" Klaus started, sounding curious. Caroline wondered if he'd ask about Tyler. "Why has New Orleans been blessed by your presence?" Klaus asked smiling at Caroline. She let out a little giggle.

"Bonnie and I decided to go on one last adventure before we start worrying about the rest of our lives. I guess she's got that to worry about more than I do though." Caroline frowned a little, and Klaus noticed. "But anyway, we spent the last couple days in New York City, we're going to be here for 5 days, then we're going to Miami for 3 days. It's nice to get out of Mystic Falls for a while."

"And what about Tyler? How come he's not on your little adventure with you?" Klaus asked. Caroline didn't answer, she just looked down at her feet and gave a little sigh. Klaus stopped walking and turned Caroline so he was standing in front of her. When she didn't look up, he gently placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face. Tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall to her cheeks.

"Tyler left me." Caroline said plainly, still not looking at Klaus in the eyes.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Klaus said sincerely, cupping her face in his hands. "I've always known he was sort of an idiot but now, I know it for a fact." He said, hoping to get a laugh out of her. He was satisfied with the little grin she flashed. Klaus hated to see her upset like this, she deserved to be happy every minute of every day. Klaus would kill any man that dared to break her heart.

Caroline finally looked in Klaus' eyes and didn't see pity but rather guilt. "It's my fault Caroline, if I hadn't run him out of town all those months ago, you could've been together and happy." He paused and then added, barely above a whisper, "I took your happiness away, when that's all I want to give you. I'm Sorry Caroline."

Caroline suddenly felt guilty herself. She grabbed Klaus' hands in her own, "Klaus no, Tyler and I grew apart. It had nothing to do with you at all! It would have happened sooner or later if we had stayed together. We weren't meant for each other." Caroline did not want Klaus to feel like it was his fault for their break up.

She took one of his hands in her own, "C'mon." She said with a smile, "Let's keep walking."

They walked the rest of the way to the park hand in hand and in silence. Klaus couldn't believe that Tyler wouldn't want to come home to Caroline and spend every day with her, kissing her; touching her. Klaus wanted so badly to touch Caroline. To run his hands down the length of her body while she succumbs to his touch. He wants to hear her moan his name out of pleasure.

He was snapped out of his fantasy by Caroline laughing and saying "Klaus" over and over again and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Klaus!" She was laughing uncontrollably now. Klaus couldn't help but laugh along with her. "What were you thinking about?" She giggled.

His face turned a little red, "Well I was thinking about you Caroline, and how if I had you, I would never let you go-" He stepped closer cupping her cheek, "I would never let you feel unloved or unhappy." Caroline had to admit, she loved his honesty.

Just as Caroline was about to say something, two guys came running over. "Klaus." One of them called. "It's important. Marcel needs to speak with you immediately."

Klaus was extremely annoyed by this and wanted to rip their throats out. But he was completely positive Caroline would be terrified of him from then on out, so he decided against it.

"Can't you see I'm extremely busy right now? Tell Marcel whatever it is, it can wait." He said and turned away from the men. Caroline saw they looked a little nervous, not knowing what to do.

"Klaus, I should probably go meet up with Bonnie anyway and head back to the hotel. Go take care of your business. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline said with a wink as she started to walk away.

Klaus caught her arm, "Let me walk you back to the club and make sure you find Bonnie alright." Klaus said.

"No Klaus, it's fine. We're only a couple blocks away. I'll call Bonnie and have her meet me halfway. Go take care of your business." Klaus knew Caroline could take care of herself, but if anything ever happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Klaus." One of the men called. Klaus grew too frustrated with them.

He turned around and snapped, "Hold your tongue, or I will." He turned back to Caroline and rolled his eyes. "Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

Caroline didn't think Bonnie would be up early enough for breakfast, so she figured why not.

"I think I can swing that." Caroline said with a smile. Klaus planted a light kiss on Caroline's hand, "I'll pick you up at 9. Goodnight, Caroline and sweet dreams."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was walking back to Bloodlust when all of a sudden she blacked out. Her neck was snapped from behind. All Caroline could see was blackness. Of course her eyes were closed, she was still unconscious but she was thinking about Klaus. Obviously these people know she's a vampire, unless they thought she was a human and just wanted to kill someone tonight.

Caroline started regaining consciousness. _My first night in New Orleans and someone snaps my neck and ruined my favorite dress, just my luck_, Caroline thought to herself. She knew she had vervain in her system, because she was extremely weak.

"So you're Caroline Forbes?" She heard a male voice say. She couldn't see where he was though, she was blindfolded.

"What do you want from me?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, there's a few of us in town that don't particularly like your boyfriend. He's caused a great deal of pain for us and we want him _gone._ Now, you're the only person we've ever seen close to him and if you don't kill him for us, we will torture and kill everyone you've ever loved in front of your very eyes."

Caroline was about to call their bluff when a female voice chimed in, "Your mom Liz, she's a nice lady. I'd hate to have to rip her head off with you watching." Caroline started getting worried. How could they know her mom's name?

A different voice spoke up now, _how many are there?_ Caroline thought. "And Matt Donovan is a quite a looker, I'd hate to waste such a pretty face." She laughed.

Caroline felt pain shooting through her arm and stomach. Then came pain in her neck and legs. She had no idea what they were doing to her. She knew there was a steak in her stomach because she felt pieces of wood break off inside her.

"Oooh, that's not going to heal very nicely." The male voice spoke again. "You have 24 hours before everyone you know is dead." Caroline heard them all walk away.

The vervain started to leave her system but Caroline didn't feel herself gaining back any strength, and the pain still ached through her neck. She reached her hand up and touched the wound and realized they were hybrids. She'd been bitten and had no way of calling Klaus, her phone was 20 feet from her, smashed in a million pieces.

Caroline couldn't walk and she didn't have a phone. She actually thought that she was going to die.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline left the club to walk with Klaus around 12:30 in the morning. It was now almost 4:45 a.m. and Bonnie hasn't heard anything from her. Bonnie tried calling her cellphone but it would ring and then beep like it wasn't working.

"Sweetheart, we parted ways not even 30 minutes ago. Can't get enough of me, huh?" Bonnie laughed at the way Kol answered her call.

"Kol seriously, Caroline's not at the hotel and her phone isn't working. Can you give me Klaus' number so I can see if they're still together?"

"Better than that, love. I can give you the man himself. He's been here for about an hour and there's no sign of Caroline here." Bonnie's heart sped up.

Bonnie heard Kol faintly through the phone, "When did you guys part ways?… No, she's not at the hotel with Bonnie… Bonnie love, Klaus is headed back to the park to see if he can find her. Can you do any type of locators spell?" Bonnie thought for a moment.

"I'll try and use her hairbrush, stay on the line with me." Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hairbrush and started chanting the locators spell. "She about a block from the park, in a small alleyway. Tell Klaus I'll meet him there."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline silently started crying to herself. She was feeling extremely weak and knew she'd been out here for a couple of hours. _I've been bitten so many times, and I know after the first bite death comes quicker,_ she thought to herself.

Caroline thought she saw her mom walk around the corner just then.

"Mom! Mom, you can't be here, they'll kill you. Please go. They're going to kill you." Caroline started crying harder.

Klaus stared, baffled at the sight of Caroline. She had been bitten twice, once in the arm and the neck. She had a steak in her stomach and in each of her legs. Tears stung Klaus' eyes.

"Caroline sweetheart, I'm here." He said, kneeling down. He lifted up his sleeve and slit his wrist bringing it to Caroline's lips, "You need to drink, love. You'll feel much better." Caroling pulled Klaus' wrist to her mouth and began drinking.

"Klaus?" Caroline cried. "I'm here sweetheart. You're going to have to forgive me, this is going to hurt." Caroline braced herself then Klaus pulled each steak and the little shards of wood that remained from her fragile body. Caroline cried out in pain.

"Klaus it hurts." She whimpered. Klaus wanted to rip apart every corner of New Orleans until he found that bastards that did this to her.

"Klaus, I need to drink. I feel so weak." Caroline said just as Bonnie and Kol came around to corner.

"Oh my god, Caroline. Is she okay?" She asked, looking at Klaus.

"She was hallucinating, she was bitten twice by a hybrid. She had steaks in her legs and stomach, she's very weak. I'm taking her to my house. I do _not_ want her alone. You're more than welcome to come as well. Kol will escort you to your hotel to get yours and Caroline's luggage." Kol nodded to Klaus and they headed off to the hotel.

Klaus picked Caroline up and sped off to his New Orleans mansion. He ran up to his room and laid Caroline down on his bed. "Caroline, I'm going to get you a blood bag. Please stay laying down, love." Caroline had no problem obeying his command.

Klaus ran downstairs where all of his hybrids have gathered. Klaus put his first through the wall.

"If you don't find out who did this to her I will kill all of you!" Klaus screamed. He was furious. Furious that he wasn't there to protect her. All of the hybrids scattered, going to find out whatever they can.

Klaus was back upstairs in a matter of seconds feeding Caroline some blood. Klaus felt a little bit of relief when she started to look like herself again.

"I think I want to take a bath." Caroline said.

Klaus let out a slight chuckle, "I'll go grab you some of Rebekah's close for you to sleep in. She won't mind at all." Klaus said getting up.

"Rebekah's in New Orleans too? Is the whole Original gang here?" She giggled to herself.

"They are indeed love. Elijah doesn't live here with Rebekah, Kol, and I though. He's got a place right outside of town." Caroline smiled.

Caroline got up and walked into the master bathroom amazed by the size of it. It was probably the size of Caroline's bedroom back home and had an enormous tub in the middle of the room. She ran the water and filled the tub with bubbles. After the tub was filled, Caroline stripped off her clothes and slid in. _It's like a personal swimming pool_, she thought giggling to herself.

"Klaus!" Caroline called, still relaxing in the bathtub. She made sure she covered herself with bubbles and called him in. She needed to talk to him now before she forgot any information about tonight.

Klaus poked his head into his bathroom and was very surprised to find Caroline still in the bathtub.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked avoiding eye contact. Seeing her so _naked _yet covered with bubbles was slightly a turn on.

She laughed a little. "Klaus you can come in, I need to talk to you."

Klaus walked into his bathroom and sat on the floor by the tub. "Caroline, finding you how I did earlier-" He paused, searching for the right words, "I thought you were dead. But then you started talking to me. You thought I was your mom."

Caroline winced, "Klaus they said if I don't kill you, they're going to kill everyone I've ever cared about. They knew my mom's name and Matt. I don't know who else they know." Caroline waited while he processed this new information. Klaus shifted so he was sitting on his knees now. He leaned forward and grabbed Caroline's face between his hands.

"Caroline, I would never let anyone hurt you or those you care about. You are here with me now, and I will give my life to protect you." Caroline knew he was being fully honest. How has she not seen this before? Klaus cares so much about her and all she's ever done is throw rude comments in his face and judge him for his past doings. Sure, he has an awful past. But she knows he's capable of these feelings and emotions.

Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes and leaned forward embracing him with a passionate kiss. She was still naked in the bathtub so she tried not to pull herself too far out of the water. Klaus was taken 100% by surprise but he quickly regained himself and moved his lips with hers. In all the nights he's spent wondering what her lips would feel like on his own, nothing came close to the real thing. He ran his fingers through her hair and explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." She breathed when their lips finally parted.

"For what love?" He pulled his face back so he could look into her face.

"Thank you for caring about me and treating me better than even my boyfriend had." Klaus frowned slightly at hearing her call Tyler that. "You were always there for me and I was always shunning you. And I'm sorry for making you out to be the bad guy, when you're not bad, but rather misunderstood." She said as she fan her fingers across his cheek. Klaus hoped this meant that he'd finally get his chance to be with Caroline.

"Why don't you finish your bath sweetheart, and then we'll find out who the bastards are that did this to you."

Klaus got up and walked to the bathroom door, glancing back to admire Caroline's beauty. Despite tonight's events, Klaus was so glad Caroline was back in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Caroline had just gotten out of her bath when she heard Klaus from outside the door saying he would be downstairs chatting with Kol and Bonnie. Caroline slipped on Rebekah's yoga pants and looked at the shirt. She didn't want to wear a tight tank top, so she peeked her head into Klaus' room to make sure he was really downstairs. The coast was clear, so she sneaked out of the bathroom in just the yoga pants and rummaged through Klaus' shirt drawer. She slipped on a black long sleeve thermal and brought the sleeves to her nose, breathing in the scent of Klaus.

After putting her hair into a messy bun, she slipped out of Klaus' room into a huge hallways._ I'm in a maze_, she thought to herself after two wrong turns and still no stairs. So she stayed where she was and yelled to Klaus.

"Klaus! You're going to have to come find me because I'm somewhere lost in your hallway!" She laughed at herself thinking this was the most ridiculous thing she's ever done.

Klaus, Kol, and Bonnie were sitting downstairs as Bonnie used her magic to try and find out whatever she could about the group of people who jumped Caroline. When they heard Caroline yell from upstairs, they all let out a laugh as Klaus got up to rescue her from the hallways.

"Marco!" He said creeping up the stairs. He heard Caroline giggle from the west wing. Before she could yell polo, Klaus had found her. He stayed at the end of her hallways taking in her appearance. Her hair was messily placed on top of her head, she had no make-up on, and instead of the shirt he brought her, she decided to find one of his. He smiled at her unintentional sexiness.

"I hope you don't mind," She said gesturing to his shirt that hung from her body. "The seemed like a much more comfortable option." She said smiling at him, closing the space between them.

He took her hand in his. "As much as I'd love to stay here and stare at your beauty, we should get downstairs and see if Bonnie's found anything." Caroline nodded to agree.

"Okay, but you need to lead the way." Caroline flashed Klaus a grin. He chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her through his huge mansion.

As soon as Caroline saw Bonnie, she dashed across the living room and hugged her best friend.

"Oh Care, I'm so glad you're alright." Bonnie said, still hugging Caroline.

"I agree, you wouldn't be much fun dead." Kol chimed in. Klaus walked over and slapped him on the back of the head. "What? You know I didn't mean that. I like you very much alive, sweetheart." Kol said smiling sweetly at Caroline.

"Charming, isn't he?" Bonnie said sarcastically to Caroline. They all walked over to the couch and sat down. Klaus poured Caroline and Bonnie and glass of wine and himself and Kol a scotch.

Kol started, "Caroline, try to remember everything you can." He said gently.

Caroline thought to herself for a moment, Klaus came and sat by her on the couch. "There was a man and two women. I don't know if there were any others, I just heard three different voices. They said they knew Klaus and wanted him gone, that he had caused them pain." Caroline paused and looked down at her hands. "They said I have 24 hours to kill you or everyone I care for will die." She said looking at Klaus.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Caroline, give me your hands. Maybe I can sense something or whatever." Caroline moved over to sit next to Bonnie and placed her hands on Bonnie's. She sat, focusing with her eyes closed. She started seeing people, two women mostly, walking through the park. She saw the back of Caroline as the girls walked up and attacked her. It skipped a little too where Caroline was waking up. She saw the man that was there and thought he looked strangely familiar.

Bonnie pulled her hands away and glanced around the mansion.

"What is it?" Klaus as curiously, watching Bonnie look around his house.

_He's here. _Bonnie mouthed to them. "Nothing, I thought I saw something." She said aloud not wanting to alert him if he's listening. Bonnie walking into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_He's here, hybrid guard. _Bonnie wrote on the paper and held it up. Klaus stood up and threw his scotch glass. It smashed and shattered against the fireplace startling Caroline who wasn't watching him.

Klaus walked over to his front door and opened it, yelling at the top of his lungs. "All hybrids to my attention, now!" and slammed the door shut. Klaus and Kol stood in front of the stairs as the hybrids started piling in, lining up in front of them. Caroline and Bonnie stood off to the side. When they were all there, Klaus looked over at Bonnie who nodded to the one she saw in Caroline's memory.

"It seems there is a traitor amongst you group of hybrids standing before me. Turn yourself in _now _and I might let you live." Klaus said watching all of his hybrids. Caroline noticed one fidgeting with his sleeves too much to not be anything.

"Klaus…" Caroline said panicked. Just then the hybrid lifted his arm and shot multiple steaks aiming at Klaus and Kol, from his sleeve, kind of like the weapons Alaric had.

"NO!" Caroline screamed. The veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs came out as she sped over to the hybrid, digging her fangs into the side of him and ripping half of his neck. She kicked the backs of his knees causing him to fall before her, his back to her front. One flying steak got Kol right in the heart, that god he can't really die from it. Bonnie rushed over to pull it from his chest. Klaus pulled the one from his shoulder and looked back at Caroline.

"Caroline, wait." Klaus said. Caroline had his head in both of her hands and she ripped it from the rest of his body. Klaus has never seen this side of Caroline, because he knew this _wasn't _a side of Caroline. She would never kill anyone no matter the cause. He wanted to push the fact that he thought she was incredibly sexy right now from his mind, but he couldn't. She stood over the headless hybrid with her vampire face still on, blood smeared all around her mouth, and his head hanging from her hand. The other hybrids slowly started backing away from her and moving more towards Klaus. She looked powerful, like a leader. All the hybrids now knew who the alpha female was, even if she isn't part wolf.

Bonnie cradled Kol as he sat up on the stairs and stared at Caroline, then glanced up at Klaus.

"Sweetheart?" He said cautiously. Suddenly, Caroline's face fell and she dropped the hybrids head. She started tearing up.

"I-I-I had to, he was going to kill you, Klaus. And Kol." She barely got out before she started sobbing. Caroline fled out of the mansion. Klaus ran off after her.

Kol stood up from the stairs, "Everybody out. We'll have an explanation for you sometime later." He said, dismissing the other hybrids. "And take care of that please." He said gesturing to the headless hybrid.

Bonnie looked worriedly at Kol, "I have no idea what just happened. That wasn't Caroline, Kol." Kol went to comfort Bonnie when another hybrid returned.

"Sir, we found this on Marcus." He handed it to Kol. It was a white oak steak. "Now where did he find this?" Kol asked himself, bemused by the item in his hands. He looked at the hybrid, "Thank you, you're dismissed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline ran for what seemed like hours. She knew Klaus was on her tail but she couldn't face him right now. What she had just done was not her. It was a monster, but she knew for a fact that if she didn't do it, Klaus or Kol would've died, but she didn't know yet that the hybrid was carrying a white oak steak.

Caroline ended up running until she reached the ocean. When she had no where's else to go, she finally sank down and let herself go. She cried for the blood she now has on her hands, and she cried for the promise she broke with herself. _To never let yourself go. You need to promise yourself that Caroline. Never let yourself go. _There was no promise anymore.

Klaus saw Caroline sunken down into the sand, crying into her hands. "How could you Caroline" He heard her say to herself. It ached his heart to see her like this.

"Caroline?" He said walking over to her. He sat down next to her. "Caroline, what happened back there… You can't blame yourself. You showed very protective instincts and if you hadn't, I might be dead right now." Caroline glanced over at Klaus. "Kol called me, the hybrid had a white oak steak." He reached for Caroline's chin. "You _saved_ us, Caroline, and for that I am ever grateful."

Caroline finally stopped crying and looked up at Klaus. "I've killed before Klaus. Not many times, but still; I have. But I've never felt like that. I felt more than a vampire… But I felt like I wasn't even in my own body."

Klaus was more than confused by her description of how she felt but right now, they needed to go. "Caroline, we need to go back to my house. Bonnie and Kol are very worried about you, and we need to find the women involved." Klaus stood up and removed his shirt. He walked over to the ocean and dipped apart of it in, then walked back over to Caroline. She sat still as he washed the blood from her mouth.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" She whispered as he was wiping her face. Her eyes never left his. He met her stare, and a small smile crept to his face. "I've killed hundreds of people in my 1000 years, more violent than you see in movies. I'm the Original hybrid Caroline, you should think me a monster. Not the other way around. There's nothing you could ever do to scare me away."

When he was done cleaning the blood from her face, she leaned in a placed a light peck on his lips. "Thank you." She said.

He smile and helped her up. "Let's go sweetheart, we've got some more hybrids to hunt."

**A/N: This chapter was surprisingly fun to write. The scene where Caroline loses it, I picture her totally ruthless and monstrous, but don't worry. She's still our sweet Caroline :) I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took a little while, for some reason my fanfiction wasn't working right :/ But I hope you guys like this chapter, and my story! _Enjoy_ 3**

_Chapter 8_

Caroline and Klaus arrived back to his mansion about 40 minutes later. Bonnie was upstairs sleeping and they found Kol sitting at the dining room table examining the stake found on the hybrid.

"Do we have any idea where this fool could have gotten this?" Kol said holding it up and waving it in the air.

"We will talk about this in a minute brother. Caroline, I'm going to show you up to my room so you can get some rest. You've had quite the day." Caroline agreed with a yawn. Kol got up from the table and moved so he was in front of Caroline.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." Kol said sweetly, taking her hand and planting a light kiss on it. "Good night, Caroline." She gave him a slight nod and followed Klaus up the stairs. Usually Klaus would care a _great_ deal about that much interaction between his brother and Caroline, but he knew Kol had all the best intentions in mind.

Caroline felt a little intimidated by Klaus' big bed. She stood at the end of it, gazing upon its hugeness. She definitely thought she'd get lost in it at some point during her sleep.

"Allow me." Klaus said, sneaking up behind Caroline. He held her in his arms and brought her to the middle of his bed. He closed the dark curtains blocking out all of the morning light that filled his room. He laid back against the headboard of his bed. Instead of staying laying down, Caroline sat up and scooted close to Klaus.

"Do you have any idea who the girls might be who were with the hybrid?" Caroline asked.

Klaus thought for a minute, "I know that Marcus had a girlfriend. Maybe if we bring her around, Bonnie can see if she recognizes her from your memory. But Caroline, right now you need your sleep." He said, "Once you sleep most of your energy should come back, love." Caroline laid down again and Klaus leaned in to lightly kiss her lips, but she pulled him in for a longer, passionate kiss. She held him tight, not wanting to ever let go.

All the feelings she had for this man that she hid back in Mystic Falls came rushing to the surface. Nobody back home would ever understand him the way she does. Plus, then she was still with Tyler, at least she thought. For months she's thought about Klaus kissing her and touching her and what it would be like to be his. But she doesn't want to dream about it anymore, she wants to live it. And though she doesn't love him now, she knows she could. And she wants to.

Klaus slipped his hand under her back and held her body to his as their lips moved perfectly together. "Caroline, I want to kiss you every second of everyday," He looked at her seriously, "but right now you really need to go to sleep sweetheart" He said resting his forehead to hers.

She rubbed his cheek with her hand, "Okay." She whispered. Her lips brushed his again, begging them to never part with hers.

He kissed her once more, "Good night, Caroline. If you need me, just yell. I'll be listening." He gave her a sweet smile and exited his humongous bed.

Caroline figured it'd be hard to fall asleep with his lingering kiss teasing her lips, but she drifted off within a matter of minutes, not realizing how tired she really was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"So brother, you finally got your girl." Kol said, flashing Klaus a large smile. Klaus couldn't help but grin as well.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances." Klaus said and Kol gave him a knowing nod.

Klaus and Kol heard Bonnie moving around upstairs just waking up.

"Good." Klaus said examining the stake. "We're going to need her to help us, maybe even another witch. But we'll worry about that later." Klaus said.

"We need to warn Elijah and Rebekah. I'll see if they will come over and help us." Kol said, already texting his siblings. Klaus nodded at him.

Bonnie made her way downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie was starving, she felt like she hasn't eaten anything since New York. Opening the fridge, she was extremely disappointed to find only beer and blood.

She gave an annoyed look to the guys sitting at the table. "Do you not believe in real food?" She asked with attitude.

Klaus pulled out some cash and handed it to her, "There's a small café around the corner. Kol will walk you. Get whatever you please and grab something for Caroline for when she wakes up." Kol got up to escort Bonnie to the store.

Klaus sat at the table for another minute longer. _Why would some random hybrid have a white oak stake? They're impossible to come by._ Klaus thought to himself. _So where did he get it_, _or who gave it to him._ Klaus thought this was much deeper than some hybrids mad for Klaus ruining their lives. There was more behind this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caroline stayed still, knowing that if she moved again another vervain soaked rope would be wrapped around her body. She already has two of them, one around her neck, and one around her chest. Each hand was held to the wall by a stake._

"_Caroline, you can escape this all if you just tell me where he is!" He screamed at Caroline. She didn't know who he was, he just wanted Klaus. That's what everyone wants these days, including Caroline. But only she can have him. _

"_If you think you're experiencing pain now, you have another thing coming your way if you don't SPEAK." He was growing impatient. He's held Caroline here for 2 hours now and still nothing. No one's come for her, and she hasn't said a word about Klaus._

_Caroline laughed. "This is nothing. I will never tell you where he is." He held up a gun and shot Caroline in the stomach with two wooden bullets. She screamed out in pain, but she would never give in. Nothing he does to her will make her tell him anything about Klaus. She will protect him at all costs. _

_Another man walked in just then and spoke to her kidnapper. "The youngest male Original is dead. Esther's going after the Bennett witch now." _

_Caroline heard this and hung her head low. Kol was like a brother to her and Bonnie was her best friend. Caroline couldn't believe Kol was dead. Just two weeks ago he and Bonnie were married. Caroline spent 2 years planning the perfect wedding for her. _

_Caroline's vampire face started to appear, as she conjured up any energy she had left. She pulled her hands free from the stakes and ran to the two men who paid her no attention. She grabbed one in each hand by the throat and slammed them against the concrete wall. Caroline forgot all about the pain in her stomach and on her neck and chest caused by the ropes. _

_She continued to slam them against them against the wall as hard as she could. Caroline's become stronger and more powerful in the past five years. Something changed in her when she reunited in New Orleans with Klaus. She wasn't a hybrid but she wasn't just a vampire anymore either. _

"_You're going to tell me now, which one of you killed Kol." She commanded. Caroline took her fingers and dug them into their necks as they're still pinned against the wall. They weren't going to answer, but even before they had the chance, two stakes flew past Caroline's head and into their hearts. _

"_NO" Caroline screamed, she whipped around and saw Klaus standing there._

"_Oh Caroline." Klaus said sounding so weak. "I thought you were dead." He said barely a whisper. He ran over to Caroline, embracing her so hard, hating himself for everything that's happened to her because of him. _

_Caroline's face settled as she started to weep. "Kol is dead Klaus." Caroline cried to him. Klaus held onto Caroline and fought back his tears and anger. _

_Rebekah was killed 4 years ago, Elijah 6 months ago, and now Kol. Klaus was the only Original left._

_Esther is keeping her promise by truly ending what she created. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bonnie and Kol had returned and sat at the table with Klaus. It was finally time to get down to business. Bonnie took the stake in her hands and focused, trying to sense something that could help them.

She let out a sigh, "Nothing. Not even anything on the hybrid who was carrying it. It's almost like its being blocked from me by a different magic." Bonnie said confused.

"So there's a witch involved. That's fantastic." Klaus said sarcastically.

"What about the hybrid's girlfr-" Kol started but Klaus interrupted him.

"Kol, shh." Klaus said holding up his hand. "Listen." The brothers listened through the house as they heard a heartbeat. Caroline's heartbeat. Even though vampires are dead, they still have heartbeats which change the same way as a human's would in different situations.

"She's frightened, probably by a dream." Kol said. Bonnie looked between them extremely confused.

"Who, Caroline?" Is she up?

Just then Klaus was upstairs before Bonnie could blink. She looked to Kol for an explanation. "Caroline's heartbeat was increasing rapidly, like she was afraid. Then she started crying." Kol told Bonnie.

"Caroline has weird dreams all the time. It's nothing new." Bonnie explained to Kol.

Klaus was watching Caroline as she slept, not wanting to wake her just yet. Her heart was still rapidly beating and she had tears running down her cheeks.

Klaus crawled over to her on his bed. "Caroline sweetheart, wake up." He reached his hand out and gave her a light shake.

In half of a second, Caroline was straddling him with her vampire face on. She had her hands around his throat tightly cutting off all air into his lungs. It took her a couple seconds to realize it was Klaus and that they were up in his room. She let go and moved to the opposite corner of his bed.

"Klaus, I-I'm sorry. I thought I was still dreaming. I don't think it was a dream though, Klaus." Caroline said sounding very worried. Klaus got his breath back and moved over to comfort Caroline.

"It's okay sweetheart." He told her.

"No, Klaus. They were all dead. Rebekah, Elijah." Caroline started. "Kol too, and they were after you." Klaus looked worriedly at Caroline. Maybe it wasn't a dream Caroline imagined. "Klaus, its Esther. She's back." Caroline said. "That's who the hybrids are working for, and how he got the stake." Caroline was terrified and shaking. Esther could kill all of them if she wanted to, and it seems like she does.

"Sweetheart, that's impossible." Caroline got out of Klaus' bed without answering him and walked out of the room. "I need to talk to Bonnie." She said, continuing to walk. Klaus followed her downstairs.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said walking in the hallway. Bonnie met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Care?" She asked. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands in her own. "Focus." She said sternly. Then added in a helpless tone "Please."

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on Caroline. She started to see everything that Caroline saw in her dream. The look on Bonnie's face became panicked. "Caroline's right." She said opening her eyes. "It wasn't a dream, but rather a premonition. Esther's back and she's going to kill all of you." She said looking between the brothers.

"I've had to others dreams like this before, Bonnie. Both were when we were in New York." Caroline said.

"What were they?" Klaus asked Caroline.

She blushed, remembering the one about Klaus. Klaus noticed her blushing, "There was a masquerade Klaus held at his house back in Mystic Falls. Everyone was dancing and having fun, then my mom and the council bursts through the door killing everyone, including myself." Caroline frowned and looked down. "Even humans, everyone was being slaughtered."

"And the other?" Klaus asked, lifting Caroline's face so he could look into her eyes.

She blushed again, "That one's irrelevant to this situation." She glanced down, too embarrassed to look into Klaus' eyes. He caught on quickly and smirked slightly. He liked to know that Caroline dreamt of him that way, as he does her every night since the moment they met. Klaus reached down and grabbed Caroline's hand bringing it to his lips. He gave it a light kiss and continued to hold it in his. Caroline gave him a shy smile.

No one had even noticed Rebekah standing in the doorway. "What the hell are they doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"I thought we decided that all of our _problems _would be left in that dreadful town." Rebekah said looking between Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Esther is back, and she's going to successfully kill all of us within the next 5 years. So either you get over the fact that Bonnie and Caroline are here to help us stop her, or you accept the fact that you're going to die." Kol said sternly.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "Where's Elijah? I need someone I can stand around me" She asked.

"He's preoccupied at the moment with other business. He'll join us later tonight." Klaus answered, still holding Caroline's hand. Rebekah took a moment to look between the two. She's always known that Nik had feeling for Caroline, but she did not know they were returned.

"When did this-" She gestured between Caroline and her brother, "-happen? Last I knew Caroline, you hated my brother and were with that Lockwood boy." She folded her arms and gave her a glowering look. Caroline took her hand from Klaus' and held it close to her side.

"Enough Bekah. Keep your comments about the situation to yourself." Klaus glared at his sister.

"Nik deserves better." Rebekah said in a whisper, turning away from them.

"Rebekah, I said enough!" Klaus yelled, walking closer to his sister. "Caroline is here to help save your life as she's already done once for myself and Kol. You _will_ respect her or you will leave MY house. Am I understood?" Klaus would not allow anyone, including his own family to disrespect Caroline.

"Yes Niklaus." She looked to Caroline. "Thank you for saving the lives of my brother's." She said sincerely. Caroline nodded to Rebekah.

"We shall wait for Elijah before we discuss matters." Klaus said. "If you leave the mansion, I beg you to be careful. We know there are more than just this one stake out there and we don't know who else has one." He told his siblings. "Elijah will be here around 7, so we'll meet here then." Rebekah nodded and headed off to her room.

"If you're interested Bonnie Bennett, I would love to give you a tour around the city." Kol looked to Bonnie, giving her a radiant smile.

"How could I resist a smile like that?" She said excitedly, "Give me like 15 minutes to get ready." She said and headed upstairs. Kol followed her up to get ready himself.

Finally alone, Klaus looked at Caroline searching her face for emotion. "I'm sorry about Rebekah. You know how she can be sometimes."

Caroline tried to act cool. "Yeah, totally." She turned around and went to the fridge for a blood bag. Klaus could tell that Caroline was upset but he didn't know if it was because Rebekah brought up Tyler or what she said about Klaus deserving better.

Klaus waited until she finished feeding. "I wish to show you something, love." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. They reached a room Caroline hasn't been in yet and he pushed open the giant doors. Caroline guessed this was his studio. There was an easel in the middle of the room with a huge canvas sitting on it. On the canvas was the beginning of a beautiful scenic painting. Leaning against two of the walls there were dozens of finished paintings. Caroline walked over and started going through them.

"These are so beautiful, Klaus. You have an amazing talent." She said looking back at him. She flashed him a sweet smile and continued looking. She stumbled upon one that really caught her eye. It was a beautiful view of London that he had painted so perfectly. Klaus noticed Caroline staring at one picture particularly longer than the others.

"You can have it if you'd like." He told her, nothing would make him happier than for her to have one of his paintings.

"Oh no, I couldn't Klaus." She started, but he finished for her. "Please," he said grabbing her hand, "I would love for you to have it." He smiled at her. He took the painting out from the stack and placed it on the side so they wouldn't forget.

"Thank you. It really is a beautiful painting. They all are." She smiled at him.

"That's very sweet of you, love. But there's something else I want to show you." He took Caroline's hand and led her to the sofa on the far wall. "Would you like some wine?"

Caroline nodded, "Thank you." She smiled. Klaus poured two glasses of wine and brought one over to Caroline. He grabbed his sketchpad and joined Caroline on the sofa. "I want you to look through it Caroline." He said handing her the book.

Caroline sat her wine down on the table next to her and started looking through his book. The first sketch she saw was of herself from before she was attacked. Klaus drew her so beautifully, capturing every detail of her. "I drew that after we parted ways in the park earlier. I don't ever want to forget how beautiful you looked in that dress with your hair pulled back like that, and now I won't." He smiled at her. She glanced up at him and smiled shyly.

Caroline continued flipping through his sketches. There were many of his family together and by themselves. There were countless pictures of Caroline from town events back in Mystic Falls, one of her in the prom dress he so kindly let her wear. And then there were some of her that she doesn't remember.

"I dream of you often, Caroline, and as soon as I wake up I start to sketch."

The next picture was of a beautiful little boy. "Who's this?" Caroline asked.

Klaus frowned a little. "That's Henrick, our youngest brother." Caroline noticed Klaus had a heavy sadness about him now. She set aside his book and scooted closer to him.

She grabbed his hands in her own, "Will you tell me about him?" Caroline asked. Klaus looked at Caroline and stared into her eyes for a couple seconds. He didn't know if he should open up about his kid brother, it always saddened him immensely. But he could tell that Caroline wouldn't judge him for what happened all those years ago. And he trusted her.

"He was a very family-oriented kid. He would have done anything for us, especially Esther. He was her angel. But he was such an adventurous boy." Klaus smiled to himself remembering his brother. His smile quickly faded as he waited a moment to continue. Remembering the past was tough for Klaus. He hated himself for Henrik's death. He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm responsible for his death. Every full moon we'd camp out in caves to protect ourselves from the werewolves. Henrik being adventures, always talked about sneaking away to watch the men transform. So one night I took him."

Caroline rubbed her thumbs against the palm of his hands knowing he was getting upset. But he continued, "I thought we were a safe distance away from the men but as they began to change, they quickly caught glimpse of us in the hills. I looked to Henrik and told him to run and not to stop until he reached Mikael and Esther, and that I would distract them. He took off running, but they had already transformed and were after him. I tried to distract them Caroline," tears were welling up in his eyes. "They were uninterested in me which I now know is because I had their scent. Henrik did not. They found him within seconds and killed him." A tear broke free from the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek.

Caroline leaned in and embraced Klaus in tight hug as he let his tears continue to slid down his face. He's never been so open with anyone in his entire thousand years. Caroline is the first person to know about Henrik besides his family.

Rebekah sat in her room with tears building in her eyes as she listened to her brother tell Caroline the story of Henrik. They were so close growing up as humans, Henrik was one of her best friends. It took her decades to forgive Nik. But she now understands that he'll forever have the guilt of Henrik's death on his conscious and she feels quiet sorry for him.

Caroline held Klaus in her embrace for a couple minutes as he regained himself, but he didn't pull away from the perfect curve of her neck. Instead he relaxed his head against her and continued his story. "My siblings hated me for years, especially Bekah. It wasn't until we were about 200 years old that she could actually look at me without crying. I wanted to die, Caroline. Seeing her like that and even Kol, they had such hatred in their eyes every time they saw me."

Caroline couldn't believe how honest and emotional he was being with her. This was an entirely different side to Klaus, but she was glad he was opening up to her. But she was speechless, she didn't know what to say. So she said just that.

"Klaus, I-I don't know what to say." She said with tears in her eyes. He finally pulled his head up and regained his composure.

"Sweetheart you don't have to say anything at all. I just appreciate you sitting her and listening to me." He smiled sadly and reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She leaned into his hands and rested her head there for a moment.

"I know I have no place in saying this," She said hesitantly. She didn't know how much she could get away with saying on this subject before pushing him over the edge, but she continued anyway. "How you described Henrik, I think very strongly that he wouldn't want you to feel this way about his death. No one wants someone to suffer from this much guilt, especially when they've lived a thousand years and have thousands more to go, but _especially_ someone who loves his family so much. He wouldn't want you to feel this way, Nik." She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, "I promise you."

Klaus couldn't help the fresh tears the surfaced in his eyes. _She's right, Niklaus. It's like she knows Henrik as well as we do. _He listened to his sister whisper words from her room that he already knew. _Only Caroline could make me feel better about something that's haunted my being for a thousand years, _he thought to himself. Klaus knew from this moment on, he couldn't live without her in his life. He needed her by his side for the rest of his time on earth. 

With all the thoughts he had flying around in his mind, the only thing he could get out right now was a smile and, "You called me Nik." He leaned in crashed his lips on hers, kissing her with so much heart and true emotion. He never wanted to break from her lips.

Klaus grabbed Caroline and pulled her onto his lap. He pulled away for a second, "Caroline, I can't begin to express to you how thankful I am for your kind words." He pulled her back to his lips and kissed her hard and passionately. Caroline's head was spinning with emotions and feelings. Tears began to form again in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Have I been too forward with kissing you?" He asked worriedly. He'd hate to have ruined the moment by moving her too fast. He wants to take his time with her, but everything she does makes him want her so much more.

Caroline laughed, "I've never wanted someone to kiss me more," She said honestly, "I just wish I could have known him. I figure he was a lot like you. I _know_ how much you love and care about your family, that's one of the many things I admire about you, Nik." Klaus couldn't help but smile at her honesty and loving tone. He's never felt so exposed in front of someone before, but he doesn't want to hide any part of himself from Caroline.

"What else do you admire about me, Caroline?" He asked curiously. No one's ever admired Klaus before, not that he was aware of at least.

Caroline smiled, "Your artwork of course. Anyone would be lying if they said they don't admire your work." Caroline stood up to pour them another glass of wine. She continued, "And back to your family, I admire your determination to protect them with your life. When it comes down to it, all you really have is family, and I know that yours is your strength." She walked back over and handed him his glass.

"Caroline, don't leave New Orleans next week." He put his glass down and grabbed her hands in his. "Please, I don't want you to leave. I need you here with me." He told her and waited for a reply. She was so taken aback by his proposal that she had no idea what to say. She couldn't possibly stay here when her mother was back up in Mystic Falls.

"What about my mom? She needs me… I can't just leave her alone. I'm all she really has." Caroline said.

Klaus replied nervously, "Than I'll come back and live there again. I've still got my house there." He smiled.

"I can't _ask _you to do that Nik. You love it here, this is _your_ town." She said to him.

"Sweetheart, you're not asking me to do anything." He moved closer to her and held her face in his hands, "I want to be where ever you are. I would be back in Mystic Falls in a heartbeat if that's where you'll be as well." He told her honestly.

Caroline smiled, "Then come back with me." She said and kissed him hard. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He had her against the wall in half a second, exploring her body with his hands. She pulled his leather jacket he had been wearing off and threw it to the couch. He then reached down and pulled off his shirt that she had still been wearing from early this morning. Caroline was resting on Klaus' hips in yoga pants and her black lace bra, her hair pulled up into a high bun exposing her beautiful neck. Klaus stared at her beauty and couldn't help himself any longer. He pulled her in close to him and began to drink from her.

"Nik." She moaned again and again. He loved the way his name sounded rolling off her tongue. Caroline felt no pain from his bite but only pleasure. Still drinking from her, he sped them over to the sofa and laid them down together. He pulled himself away so she didn't become weak from his bite, but he saw it was opposite that, feeding from her had fired her up as she took control and drank from him. He ran his hands through her hair and down her body.

Caroline pulled away and started kissing him. He picked her up again and sped through the door on the opposite wall, thanking himself for connecting his studio with his bedroom when he built his house.

Klaus carefully laid Caroline down on his bed and pulled himself up so he was kneeling above her. He ran his fingers along the inside of her pants and slowly slid them off of her body, not taking his eyes from hers. He ran his hands up and down the length of her legs admiring her soft, delicate skin. Caroline leaned up and unbuttoned Klaus' jeans so he could slide them off. He laid back on top of her and kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Caroline loved the taste of him in her mouth, and the feel of his raspberry lips kissing hers so perfectly.

Caroline flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. She could feel his erection pressing against her. Klaus reached his hands up and unhooked her bra effortlessly, tossing it to the floor. He flipped them once more so he was back on top. He took a moment to gaze at her body laying before him. He collapsed on top of her and worked his way down her body. He took one nipple in his mouth and the other he played with between his fingers. He teased her nipple between his teeth making her moan, "Oh Klaus, please." She begged him.

He moved his way lower, tugging off her panties and tossing them to the floor as well. Caroline felt so exposed and a little embarrassed. She has never been… "explored" like this before. With Tyler is was strictly right down to sex.

Klaus pushed her thighs apart, placing kisses up them until he reach her middle. He knew that she was more than ready for him, he could smell her arousal. It turned him on so much to know she wanted him the same way he wants her. He began to kiss her middle, running his tongue along the insides of her folds. Her taste drove him insane, and he soon found himself craving her.

Caroline moaned out in pleasure. "Klaus, I need you now. Please." She quietly begged him. He smiled at her need, determined to satisfy it. He made his was back up to her and discarded his briefs. Caroline reached her hand down and grabbed his erection, running it against her middle. She needed him so bad it hurt. He made her feel incredible and she hoped to do the same.

Klaus slowly pushed himself inside of her savoring every second. "Ah Caroline," He breathed. She felt so good around him. They began to rock together; faster and faster until the pleasure was so intense, they found their release together. Klaus drank from Caroline's neck as he finished deep inside of her. Caroline's never felt pleasure like that before, and she knew she never wanted to be with anyone else again.

From now on, it was just her and Klaus.


End file.
